L'enfant de la Lune et le génie aux Sharigans
by shinrei3
Summary: Quand une étrange jeune fille débarque dans l'Akatsuki, aussi mystérieuse et distante que l'astre dont elle tient son nom, intriguant l'homme aux sharingans!


L'enfant de la Lune et le génie aux Sharingans

Le sol tremble, la terre se fend. Le vent se lève, souffle la tempête. La lune disparaît derrière un halo rouge, un éclair fend le ciel, pourfendant les nuages avant de s'abattre avec une violence inégalée sur la Terre. Sous l'impact, le sol explose, créant un vaste cratère. L'air demeure saturé d'électricité, qui se matérialise quelques fois en des arcs bleutés.

Non loin de là, deux hommes ont assisté à toute la scène. Le soudain déchainement des éléments n'a rien de naturel et tous deux le savent. De plus, leur vue aiguisée a distingué quelque chose d'étrange dans la foudre. Aussi s'approchent-ils.

Leurs pas soulèvent des cendres, l'atmosphère se fait oppressante. Une sensation de grand danger se fait omni présente. Ignorant ce pressentiment, tous deux continuent leur marche.

Pour trouver, au centre du cratère, une boule de foudre. Crépitante, elle vomit des gerbes d'étincelles mortelles, empêchant toute approche. Sa taille diminue cependant, au fur et à mesure. Et peu à peu, se dissipe, laissant apercevoir sur le sol une silhouette.

Il s'agit d'une femme. Elle doit avoir 18 ans, et ne semble miraculeusement pas blessée. Juste évanouie. Les deux hommes échangent un regard, avant que le plus grand ne se baisse et ne charge la jeune femme sur son épaule. Un être tombé du ciel, et invulnérable à la foudre, voilà qui devrait intéresser le chef.

Le petit groupe s'éloigne en direction du Nord. Un bref instant, l'inconnue semble s'éveiller, pour apercevoir brièvement ses nouveaux compagnons, avant de replonger dans les ténèbres.

Nuages rouges sur fond noir.

Ils avaient laissé la fille aux soins de Konan. La seule femme de l'Akatsuki, aussi inexpressive que de coutume, l'avait emmené dans une pièce calme, et l'avait examiné. Si Itachi –et surtout – Kisame n'avaient pas raconté dans quelles circonstances ils l'avaient trouvé, rien n'aurait laissé deviner les récents évènements, aucune blessure n'étant apparente.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que l'inconnue ne bouge. D'après les dires de Konan, il s'agissait d'un individu sain. Son corps était svelte et musclé, sa peau d'une extrême pâleur. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir bleuté. Deux jours passèrent dans une immobilité totale. La troisième nuit commençait, quand elle commença à se réveiller. Ce fut tout d'abord son souffle, qui perdit sa régularité. Ses muscles tressaillirent brièvement, avant de se détendre.

Au même moment, Pain, Konan et Itachi étaient rassemblés à son chevet, pour statuer sur son sort. Voyant qu'elle sortait de sa léthargie, Konan coupa court à la conversation et se rapprocha du lit. Tous trois étaient désormais penchés au-dessus d'elle, attendant de voir si elle serait d'une quelconque utilité, ou un déchet dont il faudrait se débarrasser.

Ses paupières se mirent à bouger, et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Dévoilant deux prunelles d'un argenté flamboyant. Rencontrant un regard de ténèbres, plus noir que la nuit. L'argent et le noir se fixèrent, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre des réponses. Enfin, Itachi se détourna, et quitta la pièce. C'était à Pain de prendre une décision désormais. Mais, et tout son corps et son génie le lui criaient, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Il fut ainsi décidé qu'elle intégrerait l'organisation. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, ni qui elle était, prétendant avoir perdu la mémoire. Elle connaissait de nombreuses techniques, et était d'un niveau redoutable, sans pour autant avoir la puissance des autres ninkenins. Il apparut cependant qu'elle était nettement moins expérimentée au combat, et Pain ordonna aux membres de combattre souvent avec elle. C'est ainsi que fut découvert sa particularité.

Alors qu'elle affrontait Itachi, ce dernier décida de tester sur elle son Sharigan. Elle demeura un instant immobile, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Poliment, elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait cessé l'affrontement. Stupéfait, bien qu'il le dissimulât soigneusement, Itachi comprit que ses illusions n'avaient eu aucun effet sur elle. Pire, elle ne les avait même pas _perçues_.

Quand la nuit tomba et que tous se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, Itachi continua ses réflexions, cherchant le pourquoi du comment. Le Sharigan était une arme ultime, comment une gamine avait-elle pu y résister ? Il analysa donc son comportement des trois dernières semaines. Polie, mais distante, elle respectait les Akatsukiens mais ne cherchait pas particulièrement le contact. Elle ne paraissait pas aimer quelque chose de spécial. Il découvrit alors, avec inquiétude, qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Ce manque d'informations pouvait devenir problématique. Si elle avait parfois du mal à se concentrer, cela n'était pas forcément un énorme point faible. Il repensa aux combats où il l'avait affronté, ainsi que ceux de Kisame. Elle n'avait pas paru entièrement… concernée.

Oui, cette fille était décidément étrange. Aussi le nunkenin décida-t-il d'aller la surveiller.

Et vit qu'elle était justement en train de sortir. Plus silencieux qu'un fantôme, il la suivit jusqu' à l'extérieur. Etait-elle un ninja infiltré ?

Le jeune homme ne le savait pas encore, mais cette nuit allait marquer un tournant radical dans sa vie.

Furtif, il la vit escalader la montagne qui surplombait le repaire, sa cape d'Akatsuki bien trop grande pour elle, la faisant parfois trébucher. Arrivée au sommet, elle libéra ses cheveux, qu'elle portait jusque-là en chignon. Une masse bleutée déferla sur ses épaules, pour onduler jusqu'au creux de ses reins. D'un geste, elle fit tomber le vêtement qui l'encombrait, dévoilant un kimono d'un blanc éclatant.

Face à la pleine lune, sa peau brillait d'un éclat surnaturel. Il ne pouvait apercevoir ses yeux, mais ils devaient être aussi brillants que l'astre lui-même.

Un étrange sentiment étreignit alors le nunkenin. Il mit quelques temps à l'identifier, avant de comprendre. Il éprouvait ce que ressent l'Homme devant l'incarnation du surnaturel, de ce qui dépasse l'humain. Et, très profondément en lui, une vieille douleur, qu'il parvenait la plupart du temps à ignorer, remonta à la surface.

Car, pour tenir le coup dans cette mission, pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ce qu'il avait fait, pour ne pas pleurer les morts et le passé, il ne pouvait que dresser une barricade entre lui et son cœur, laissé ce dernier se dessécher, se glacer. En sentant cet organe se réchauffer, Itachi comprit qu'il devait partir. Imprimant cette image de cette jeune femme qui contemplait, envoutée, l'astre lunaire, semblable à un mystérieux Esprit de la Nature, il fit demi-tour et partit.

Jamais il n'oublia cette nuit.

Le lendemain, il fut renvoyé en mission avec son partenaire. Ils devaient aller à Konoha, capturer Kyuubi. Ce fut un échec, et il revit son petit frère, à qui il instilla savamment une profonde haine. Ils enchainèrent d'autres missions, et pendant trois ans, il ne revit plus la fille. Il l'avait presque oublié. Seule restait l'image de cette étrange nuit.

Et puis sonna l'ordre du retour. C'est avec la plus parfait indifférence que le ninja au cœur de glace revint, accompagné de l'homme requin. Il apprit que la fille portait désormais le nom de Tsuki, et s'entrainait avec Konan. Il accueillit cela avec le plus grand détachement. Que lui importait cette fille ? Il devait rester concentré sur les ordres reçus, il y avait si longtemps de cela maintenant.

Mais la nuit, l'insomnie le reprit. Ses yeux le brûlèrent, et il se leva pour chercher de l'eau. Dans ce qui servait de cuisine, il rencontra la jeune fille. Froidement, il passa à côté d'elle, sans lui jeter un regard. Tout aussi impassible, elle l'observa. Un fait n'avait en tout cas pas changé : il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

« Cela ne soulagera pas tes yeux. » dit-elle soudain en le voyant se les tamponner à l'eau froide et, s'emparant de sa main, elle l'emmena à l'extérieur. Surpris par cette subite sociabilité, et curieux de savoir si elle pouvait l'aider, le nunkenin se laissa faire.

Elle le fit s'assoir en tailleur, face à la lune, et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux. Dubitatif, il s'exécuta. Ils passèrent une heure ainsi, avant qu'il ne commence à se lasser. Elle lui demanda de rester encore un peu, avant de lui dire de continuer, quoi qu'il arrive, de garder les yeux clos.

Il sentit qu'elle se levait, et s'accroupissait face à lui. Ses doigts effleurent ses paupières et y déposèrent quelque chose d'humide. Et, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'évanouit.

Avec lenteur, il rouvrit les yeux, savourant sa vision recouvrée. La première chose qu'il observa fut elle, dos à la lune, cet astre qui lui était décidément associé. Il constata ses joues humides et fit le lien avec ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était donc ses larmes qui l'avaient guéri ? Puis lui sautant aux yeux, le symbole qui luisait sur son front. Un croissant de lune, d'où émanait une lueur argentée.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit la bouche, désireux de savoir. Elle posa un index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, et le regard qu'elle lui lançait était si triste qu'il le chamboula.

Comme si elle avait oublié sa présence, elle se détourna et se perdit dans le ciel étoilé. Enfin, alors qu'il allait partir, une voix douce et mélodieuse, et pourtant infiniment douloureuse, lui parvint.

« Tant de morts, tant de sang, et nos mains souillées… Cela en vaut-il la peine ? »

A ces derniers mots, elle s'était retournée, le poignardant de ses prunelles lunaires. Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres d'Itachi. Seuls ses yeux parlèrent, et tous deux échangèrent un dialogue silencieux. Qui a dit qu'il faut nécessairement des mots pour se comprendre ?

Cette nuit marqua un revirement dans leur relation. Si lui restait aussi froid et elle aussi rêveuse, il lui arrivait parfois de parler, et elle de lui sourire. De brusques révélations se faisaient. Et souvent, ils se retrouvaient la nuit.

Parfois, il restait au loin, et peu de temps, pendant qu'elle fixait le ciel. D'autres fois, il prenait place à ses côtés. Parfois elle parlait, d'autres non. Il arrivait qu'elle s'endorme sur place, et il devait alors la porter.

Ces deux êtres déchirés par une grande souffrance intérieure s'apportaient mutuellement un peu de paix.

Une fois, il lui demanda pourquoi elle aimait autant la Lune, veillant toute la nuit pour la contempler. Elle ne répondit pas.

Ils veillaient à ce que leur affinité ne se voit pas. Les Ninjas, surtout dans l'Akatsuki, n'ont pas le droit à l'amitié.

Un jour, Pain les envoya, Tsuki, Itachi et Kisame en mission. Ayant achevé son adversaire, il se prépara au prochain affrontement, avant de se figer.

Combattant avec la grâce et l'agilité d'une danseuse, Tsuki évitait sans mal les coups de sabre. Une incroyable harmonie se dégageait du combat. Elle se figea soudain, fixant son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier cessa soudain de bouger, comme hypnotisé, et Tsuki s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher.

Elle posa, frêle colombe face au titan, deux doigts à l'emplacement du cœur. L'homme eut un haut le cœur, grogna. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba à terre. Mort.

Les images de l'affrontement repassaient dans l'esprit d'Itachi. Incapable de dormir, il se leva, la rejoignit à la cime d'un arbre, où elle faisait le guet.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. La question avait été posée sans qu'il l'ai prémédité. S'attendant au silence, il fut surpris quand elle prit la parole

« Je suis le fruit de l'union de Tsukiyomi, déesse de la Lune et d'un humain. Je suis l'enfant Lune, celle qui veille sur l'harmonie du monde de la nuit.»

Un grand silence suivit ces mots. Tsuki prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. Il lui en coutait de se confier, mais elle avait confiance en Itachi.

« Je ne suis ni immortelle comme mon ancêtre, ni invulnérable. Mais j'ai une plus forte résistance à la fatigue, à la faim et la soif. La lune me régénère, et sa présence m'est indispensable. Sa lumière a la chaleur d'une mère… Le symbole apparait quand j'utilise ces pouvoirs. Mon sang n'est pas comme le vôtre. » Et elle prit un kunai et s'entailla. Le liquide qui coula était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

« Si ma volonté est assez forte, je peux guérir certaines blessures. Je peux entendre le chant du vent, et le murmure de la forêt. Ainsi que les pleurs de ton cœur. »

La dernière phrase explosa en Itachi, bien qu'il se gardât d'afficher la moindre expression. Tsuki le fixa avec douceur.

« J'ai endormi Kisame, il ne s'éveillera pas avant demain. Si tu souhaites te confier… »

Un profond silence régna. Comprenant que sa proposition était refusée, elle se résigna et allait se murer dans le silence, quand une voix grave et mélancolique s'éleva. Elle écouta Itachi, ses doutes, ses tourments. Elle écouta celui que tous croyaient sans cœur. Sans honte aucune, elle laissa ses larmes couler, et quand il la regarda étrangement, elle répliqua :

« Je verse les larmes que tu refuses de libérer. »

Il reprit son récit, parfois entrecoupé de longs silences. Quand la nuit toucha sa fin, il se tut, le cœur plus léger. Une partie de son cœur à vif était apaisé.

Tsuki le surprit une dernière fois, se levant, le fixant avec intensité, avant de l'étreindre avec force. C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle l'admirait, de lui transmettre de la force.

Leur relation s'accrut d'une force nouvelle.

La vie reprit son cours. Itachi fut tué par son frère, Tsuki disparut de l'organisation. Les prémices de la guerre ninja secouaient le monde.

Naruto, devenu Hokage, avait fort à faire. Marié à Hinata, son rêve réalisé, il aurait dû être heureux. Mais les horreurs à venir le rendaient soucieux. Il était pour l'heure en route vers Konoha avec Gaara, Kazekage, pour négocier un traité.

Ils empruntèrent des sentiers cachés et rarement empruntés, et tombèrent soudain sur une maisonnette cachée dans la forêt. Prudents, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Personne n'habitait dans cette partie du Pays du Feu.

S'approchant, ils entendirent le joyeux rire d'un enfant. Bientôt, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un petit garçon, d'environ 5 ans. Gaara se détendit, quand il entendit la respiration de Naruto se bloquer. Incrédule, le jeune blond tomba à genoux. Cette ressemblance…

L'enfant s'approcha, curieux, l'air encore rieur. Une silhouette vint s'interposer, sans qu'ils n'aient senti le moindre chacra, entre eux et le petit.

La femme aux yeux d'argent et Naruto, les traits incrédules, se fixèrent.

« Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hocha la tête de manière négative, et les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent.

« Lui ? » souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, avant de prendre la parole.

« Mon fils ne prendra pas part à votre guerre. Peu importe le talent hérité de son père. »

« Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de lui…il est mort … »

« Il reviendra, répliqua-t-elle confiante, je sais qu'Itachi reviendra. »

Naruto voulut répliquer, d'épaisses écharpes de brumes apparurent, et quant elles se dissipèrent, ils étaient près d'un sentier. Comprenant qu'elle souhaitait préserver ses secrets et le calme de sa solitude, Naruto reprit sa route. A sa tête, Gaara avait également compris. Mais jamais ils ne parlèrent de ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés, cette mystérieuse jeune femme, et le fils d'Uchiha Itachi.

La Quatrième Guerre Ninja venait de prendre fin. Le monde pleurait les morts innombrables et fêtait la paix. Les ninjas pansaient leurs plaies, tous acclamaient les héros de la guerre : Naruto, Gaara, Sakura Hinata, Neji, et un mystérieux ninja masqué. Ce dernier avait secondé les Kages avec une dextérité et un courage incroyable, changeant plusieurs fois le cours de la bataille. Drapé de mystères, nul ne savait qui il était ni d'où il venait.

Une fois la guerre terminée, ce dernier disparut. Pour réapparaître dans une épaisse forêt… Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe tendre d'une clairière. Portant plastron et katana, il s'aventura vers une maisonnette. S'immobilisa quand il aperçut une jeune femme, cheveux qui ondulaient jusqu'à la taille, portant une robe blanche. Ethérée, Tsuki ressemblait plus que jamais à un esprit.

Percevant une présence, elle releva la tête et posa sur l'intrus des yeux sereins. Qui s'écarquillèrent en l'apercevant. Elle qui lisait si paisiblement se releva, l'air éperdu. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Une peur étrange accélérait les battements de son cœur.

L'homme masqué disparut, pour se matérialiser face à elle. Tremblante, elle leva les bras, et avec lenteur, enleva le masque. De même que trois ans auparavant, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que quelque chose éclatait en son cœur.

« Itachi… » Murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Itachi, car s'était bien lui, l'enlaça, plongeant son visage dans le cou de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils avaient si longtemps été séparés…

Un babillement vint alors rompre le silence ambiant. Tsuki se dégagea, lui adressa un sourire lumineux, et, prenant la main du petit garçon qui venait de les rejoindre, prit la parole.

« Je te présente Kyô. Kyô, voici ton papa… »

Le cœur battant à exploser, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il les enlaça tous les deux, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Le Ciel lui avait pardonné ses Crimes, il pouvait désormais goûter à la Paix.

Fin.

L'amour entre Itachi et Tsuki est juste suggéré, le thème à a peine effleuré, mais c'est voulu J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
